The Secrets Of The Night
by KatLovessShadowHunters
Summary: I am Clary Adele Morgensten. I live in Idris, I am a normal 16 year old Shadow Hunter w/ my two friends Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Isabel Sophia Lightwood. But what if a boy name Jace Herondale stops Clary's world, but Alec is not having it, and he does something Clary would have never thought possible.
1. No Chapter

**Hey guys! my computer has crashed horribly, like... almost to the unfix-able! and i might not even be writing for awhile. :(**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I have been writing multiple chapters and new stories, so i will be updating all my stories soon.**

**SORRY! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~ KAt**


	2. Meeting and Greeting

The Secrets Of The Night.

Chapter 1

Best Friends Always Have A Code.

"Ok. I was thinking we go shopping with the demon hunting money without telling our parents so they still give us allowance?" Izzy (Isabelle) was in the shower and I was brushing my teeth and trying to prepare myself for yet another day of shopping.

"Izzy, that would be a bad move when we get grounded from shopping." I really didn't care about shopping, but she did, she cursed under her breath while I said,

"Iz, I got to run down the street to the store, I forgot to buy my Demon study book." I had 3 more days to get ready for school and I was not going to be Izzy 3 years ago when she forgot everything and didn't even get a notebook till 3 days after school started.

"OK, but don't you dare try to ditch me or I will get Alec on you a*s!" I smiled and ran out of the house, when I seen, next door to my house, across the street, was a new family moving in, I went to go in my house for money when I heard a sexy voice say,

"Hi, I'm Jace Herondale." I turned around and dropped my keys, which he calmly picked up and smirked at me, which I scoffed at and said,

"Clary, now I have to go." before he could reply, I shut the house door.

* * *

"What the hell! it took you forever just to but a Demon study book!" I look at her and nod as she pulls out a blue V-neck or a Purple V-neck and I say,

"Purple." she smiles,

"I know, should I wear my Shadow Hunting boots and black skinny jeans or purple stilettos?" I scoff when she says the word 'stilettos'

"I agree, I don't want to make you look even smaller." I roll my eyes and say,

"Hey, after shopping come to my house, Chick flicks, popcorn, Idris chocolate and slumber party?" she squeals and hugs me as I laugh and say,

"Well do I look ok?" I smile down at my outfit Izzy picked out for me, my red hair flowing down my back, my black Panic! At The Disco flowing tank top, 2 finger with straps, Black cut off shorts, and a pair of black toms.

"Of coarse you look great! I dressed you!" I laugh as we grab our money and walk to the mall.

* * *

"OMG! they have Mc Donald's! the Clave is getting really fun lately!" Izzy says,

"YES! WHERE?!" she laughs as I slap her arm when I realize she lied,

"Not. Funny. A-"

"Well Hello Red." I turn around and there is my... _Hot_ neighbor.

"Its Clary Moron."

"Its Jace Red."

"Ugh, what do you want?" I say.

"Just trying to get to know Idris better, I used to live here when I was like 10 but I moved to the New York Institute and now, at 17, I am back."

"Ok... Why does that involve me? and also my friend and I-" I look over to see Izzy left and I groan out loud.

"It involves you because your my neighbor and I am lost." He is a very smooth liar, but I was taught by Valentine to see through Liars.

"Your not lost."

"Yes I am."

"FINE! I will walk you home!" I look at the sun set and realize its past 8:30 P.M. at least.

"So, Why did you come back?" I asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I was living with my friend Sebastian and his father scents I was 10."

"and?"

"and they sent me back." I nodded quietly.

"You know _Clary, _you do live next door to me, so you will be seeing me awfully a lot."

"Yes, I know... why?"

"Because you seem like a fun person."

"That is because I am."

"Well, does that mean we are friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yes, the people that talk to each other all the time and have occasional sleep overs." I laughed at that.

"Were friends, but I don't know about the sleepovers." he smiled.

"Wait... who do you live with now then?" I caught him off guard.

"What? Oh. My adoptive parents, the Branwell's. I knew them scents I was about 12, they basically took me in without Idris permission Immediately. There known for adopting troubled kids, Jem has lung cancer, but he has a 98% chance of living, Will abused and molested at a young age, Jessamine watched her mom get raped and murdered, her father get tied up and shot in the head buy mundanes."

"What about you?" his eyes changed, but his face was still.

"Mom commit suicide while she was 8 months pregnant with me, only because my father died." I nodded, not wanting to pry on how is father died.

"Oh." Oh was all I could say. after a few minutes of more silence we walked up to his house I smiled at him and said,

"Bye."

"Bye." I walked up to my door and walked in were Izzy's shoes were, I seen mom and she said,

"We invited the new neighbors over for dinner tomorrow." I nodded, kissed my mom on the cheek, and hugged dad as I ran upstairs to see Izzy sitting on my bed watching 'The Notebook.' (we can just act like technology is aloud, but not cars, in Idris.)

"Your late!" she yelled and I smiled as she said

"Who was the blond hottie?" I laughed and said,

"One, you have Simon, and Two, Jace Herondale." she groaned

"What?"

"We are enemies because he kicked sand in my face when we were 6." I laughed as she scoffed and said,

"Alec called and said he was going to come over, he wants to spend his last summer days with his 'Red head and Demon.'" I laughed at mine and my brothers nicknames.

"Oh god, are you going to the school Carnival on the last day before school?" I nodded.

"You will drag me shopping if not." she frowned and threw a pillow at me as I laughed.

Later as we started watching 'Gone with the Wind' I looked over to see Izzy and Alec was watching the movie contently and Izzy was snoring a little to loudly, I looked back over to Alec and say,

"Allie?" I use his annoying nick-name but he secretly finds it adorable cause I couldn't say 'Alec' when I was younger so I said 'Allie' instead.

"Yes Red?" he might have been laying down, but he was still a few inches taller than me.

"Did you see the neighbor today?" Alec was sitting up and was worry-eyed.

"What happened?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing, I just was wondering." he smiled and nodded,

"Me and him talked for a few minutes, we knew each other as kids." I nodded my head as we lied back down, I put my head on his chest and curled up against him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled.

_This is how it should forever be. _Alec thought as he kissed the top of her head lightly.


	3. Training Perverts

The Secrets Of The Night.

* * *

**Hey guys just wanted to say, the whole story will be in Clary's point view, Maybe once or twice in the story Jace or Alec P.O.V.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jace Herondale And Alexander Lightwood's agreement.

"Clary wake up!" Izzy was whisper-yelling, I sat up as she pointed over to Alec, he had a fake mustache and beard drew on him and I laughed so hard Alec shot up and looked at the two deranged teenagers, he went into the bathroom and all you heard was a groan and running water, I smiled and walked quickly to the bathroom as I grabbed my hairbrush as Alec angrily scrubbed his face.

"Izzy what should I wear, my gray and black 'Art Is Life." shirt or my 'Smile On." shirt, shoulder cut style and England flag with black writing on it?" she looked over and pointed to my 'Smile On.' I slid on my little to long black skinny jeans black converse high tops with drawing all over.

"Clary I'll be back." Izzy aid hastily and left the house, I shrugged and went to slid my shirt on when I caught a glimpse of gold, I looked over toward my window when I seen movement when I realized my neighbor was looking through the window smirking, I squeaked and jumped behind the bed, only realizing I had my purple bra with black lace over it, I looked into the bathroom Alec and he only had his pants on, when he looked over at me, I pointed out the door and mouthed 'window' he looked confused as he slid his shirt on as did mine, he looked angry but calm in some weird way, I looked up to see Jace and Alec having a silent conversation, when Alec went and shut the blinds he rolled his eyes as I smiled.

* * *

"I knew he was a perv!" Izzy yelled as I laughed, I told her about this morning and she looked 'bout ready to start a war.

"Izzy! we have dinner tonight do you know how awkward that's going to be!" she laughed finally at my frustration, we were training and for once in a while, I lost to Alec as he pinned me down and helped me up silently.

"Clary, sweetheart do we need to have 'The Talk'?" I looked her flushing as Alec's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Alec calm down, she hasn't even had that talk yet." I rolled my eyes as Alec look shocked / confused.

"Kidding Alec Raziel!" Alec seemed to catch on how she was kidding because he rolled his eyes, which I kicked his feet out from under him cause he wasn't paying attention.

"YES!" I cheered as I jumped up and down, Alec was lying down groaning from hitting his back so hard, Izzy was laughing and I went to help Alec up, but when I did, he pulled me down, straddled me and pinned my arms under me, even on the cold hard wood of the training room floor, it felt... _intimate?_

My dark purple shirt had rode up, showing my slightly pale stomach, I was breathing hard, his... thing was unintentionally rubbing against mine and his face was 5 inches from my damn face, I had never thought about him this way before, why now after all the training, and changing in the same room, did I fell, _Exposed_?

He smiled slightly at me, only realizing we were in that position for more than 30 seconds just staring at each other, he slowly bent down, smelling like rain and nature, when our lips were about to touch, we heard a gasp and something drop to the training room floor.

_Izzy._

Alec shot up his face colored red so deeply he could have easily beat my hair color and I stood up, Izzy truthfully shocked and then she smiled, I looked at her and she said,

"What have you two been doing?" I looked down as I whispered,

"Nothing." Izzy rolled her eyes and left the room, as soon as the door shut me and Alec were against the wall, he pushed me against it firmly but gently, he looked into my eyes and said,

"Do you even like me like this?" it was hard to think when he had his hand against my waist pulling our personal area's together and our chests, my back firmly wedged against the wall as I nodded and he smiled and kissed me, I didn't expect to be as gentle as it was but it was very light, his mouth moving against mine, my body begging for more as I pressed my body harder against his and my arms went around his neck, him slightly firmer but still light on my lips pulled back to breath we stared at each other and smiled as he said,

"Clary Adele Morgenstern, would you do the honor and be my girlfriend?" I smiled and giggled as I nodded urgently, he kissed me slightly, and I smiled as he said,

"Ok, I will be kissing you more in a while but I have to go, there is going to be a Clave meeting in... 5 minutes." I nodded and pecked him on the lips as he left the room, I stood there staring after him for a second and smiled lightly, I can't believe I kissed him, I can hardly even process I said yes when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

As Clary walked out of the training room, she didn't process how long she was thinking or where she was going, she was walking into Idris forest before to long and smiled at the sound of the beautiful forest, it smelled amazing also she thought, she was sitting on the ground for a while, when she went to start walking she felt something hit her in the head, she fell over and before she knew it, she looked around to see she was a lot farther in the forest that she assumed, she looked around for movement, it was quite dark out now and time to seem passing by the second, she looked around and seen a flash of black and white then she was pinned to a tree, she was being choked.

But... No one was standing there.

Just before the dark as night oblivion took her in whole, the human, or _man_, appeared and she nearly gasped.

He looked just like Jonathan, but with black hair and a more... beautiful curve to his face, Just like my father, but younger and with black hair.

There in all his glory was a Jonathan duplicate, and in behind him were two different figures appeared behind him.

"Goodnight Little sister." _They_ whispered

* * *

**It was only a small filler chapter but yes.**

**Sebastian is here.**

**I decided that I would make Sebastian and Jonathan 2 different people, so Clary has 2 brothers, but lets see who the two people behind him were.**

**Review!**

**Give me ideas if you want! It is fun to read my reviews regardless how small, I still enjoy them!**

**P.S, I didn't proofread... sorry? so forgive my mistakes and I promise a longer chapter next time because I have a lot off Ideas!**

**~ Kat**


	4. Waking up with a dick

The Secrets Of The Night.

* * *

**Don't own anything, just the plot- never mind, the plot is Idris so... I really don't own anything. Starts as Alec p.o.v. sorry.**

* * *

I kissed Clary.

She kissed me back.

SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND.

But.

When she didn't show up at dinner, I had my worries, we, now, after an hour are searching Alicante- well Idris for Clary, no one has seen her, what-so-ever.

"Alec, were did you leave Clary?" I blushed at the memory and said,

"The training room." quickly Jocelyn walked away as I felt someone grab my arm, I looked up to see Izzy looking at me angrily she nearly looked ready to kill me as she spoke,

"Were is Clary." I heard the deadly calm tone in her voice as she spoke, I gulped slightly and said as slowly as possible.

"I... Don't... Really... Know..." that was it, I was kicked... in the shin, I yelped out and glared as she stomped toward the forest, after a while of searching, I came to follow my sisters tracks when I heard a scream, loud enough to be heard through Idris.

It was Izzy.

I ran as fast as I could until I was a mere 6 feet from where she was looking, and across the ground was a puddle of blood, by then all Idris was pulling Izzy away,

Drop.

drop.

drop.

I followed the blood drops to a letter, and all of Idris was waiting as I looked at the letter.

The horrifying letter.

It simply read.

_"We have her, and she is all ours."_

* * *

_(Listen to "Blood" by "In This Moment" it helps describe her pure fear toward Sebastian, and It describes Sebastian period. put it on repeat.)_

_I was running through Idris, running from him._

_My worst nightmare._

_"Clarrisa, you can't run, I already have you. Your mine and only mine." I heard him say, he appeared in front of me, I was frozen, his black hair, black eyes, Training gear and pale skin was truly terrifying, he slowly edged toward her and grabbed ahold of her as she screamed she was suddenly thrown, and her preparing for pain stopped as she landed hard on a king sized bed._

(Dear all readers, it is going to get just a tad sexual... yea just a tad.) (No full on sex yet but... Sexual.)

_"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear as he ripped his shirt off, he began toward the bed as she climbed backward, be grabbed her ankles and yanked harshly till she was in the middle on the giant bed, he straddled her and began to pull her white t-shirt off she struggled but he grabbed her throat, she obediently stopped, she felt the possessive and dangerous feeling of his hand around her throat, even if he wasn't squeezing._

_"Your so hot when your feisty, but I want you, now." he said as he slammed his lips on hers, she would not let him kiss her, but when his hand squeezed her throat she went for air, letting him access her mouth, he was literally smothering her but she was still breathing somehow, he started to unbuckled his belt as she struggled, he began dragging her to the top of the bed frame and secured the belt tightly to her hands and the belt frame._

_As he went back at ripping the shirt away, he successfully ripped it completely off, even before she could register that he was at her pants and she was blushing, she began kicking, and only realizing to late that she helped him rip them off, she yelped as he took his jeans off, realizing how big he was she began to scream._

_"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" He slapped her and she felt dizzy for a few seconds, but when she looked down he had ripped her bra off, she blushed slightly but then began to kick as he stuck his hands in her underwear, he smiled with an evil glint._

_"Your so wet for me Clarrisa, come on you know you like this." he began rubbing her clit, he was touching her and it felt great, but wrong, he stuck a finger inside her and she moaned, embarrassingly, she blushed very dark as she tried to think, he was watching her face as rubbed her clit and stuck a finger in, it must have been difficult she was now continually moaning and she could care less, no one ever has touched her like this, and only when she felt his tongue did her mind quit, he began licking her clit and flicking his fingers over her breasts and never stopped as she climaxed, only liking away her juices, he began pulling down his underwear-_

* * *

Clary woke in a start, she looked around to see nothing but darkness, and then cold water, she looked up to see _his _face and she began moving around only stopping when he said,

"So were you dreaming about to get you moaning like that?" He had a very dark glint in his eyes and was smiling, he moved to turn the light on and when he did she was met to a concrete room with a twin sized bed, one white pillow and comforter and a tiny little pair of P.J pants and a giant button up.

"Shut the hell up. Were am I?" she looked around again, only noticing now that she was in her black shorts and bra, she blushed lightly and he said,

"Well little sister, your being quite feisty, what have I done to you?" she was nearly shivering and she stopped when he said 'Little sister'

"Little sister? you look my brother and father but we are _NOT_ related." he smirked and said,

"Oh think what you want little Clarrisa, I watched you grow up, happy, got everything you want, and I was miserable and lived in a basement with nothing but a giant pair of shorts that fell down when I moved and a pile of newspaper, not only that I was nearly beat to death every damn day."

"Until I killed the people that kept me down there till I was nine and got back to my father and adopted brother, and then my father left, me and Jace lived alone with a man named Hodge." I looked at him and he smiled, but I fell from his face as a familiar voice went through the room.

"Sebastian, what are you doing down here-" He was cut off as he seen me, I smiled and sat back in the chair, I didn't really care if he seen me in my bra, he seen it through the window this-

"Hey! How long have I been here, _Sebastian_?" he turned toward me and slapped the holy shit out of me, I yelped and I heard Jace say,

"Ease the fuck up, she might be your unwanted sister but chill." I heard Sebastian scowl and grab my face, he looked at me and smiled,

"She isn't unwanted, she needs to be punished." I felt him slap me again and it was less harsh but still hurt, I bit my lip as he hit me again, when he went to strike me again he heard the door open and down came another unexpected man.

"Father?" I said he smiled slightly when his gaze went to my clothes, he rolled his eyes and said firmly,

"Get the girl in some damn clothes, she won't run, she trusts me." with that he turned and walked back up the stairs, only pausing to open and close the door.

"Well this will be fun." Sebastian said as he began untying my wrist, which were raw looking, he harshly pulled out of the chair, causing me to trip and him to harshly hall me back up, I was angry and my head hurt dearly, Jace had looked at me with a 'sorry' expression as he turned around, I didn't understand why he spun around until I was threw on the bed.

I looked up as he pulled my shorts off, I whimpered and tried to back up as he pulled me by my ankles back he lifted me to my feet and made me put one leg in at a time he went agonizingly slow and drug his fingers up my legs and up my sides as he slid his body against mine to grab my shirt I yelped when he grabbed my butt and hit him, he growled and slid my shirt on.

"Jace, stop being a pussy, she was clothed still, and she dressed." he said harshly, I whimpered a little when he stuck his face in mine, out of the corner of my eye, I seen Jace look firmly at Sebastian, and bumping shoulders with Jace as he passed.

"Sorry about him, he's-"

"A dick? yea I know, he fucking soaked me 10 minutes ago." he nodded and said,

"I'm not... with him if you think I am, he is kind of like a big brother that gets control of everything and-"

"Fuck him, I don't give a damn. Tell me why I am here."

"Your his secret little-"

"No." I said quickly.

"Just, please- Listen, you two have the same parents, but, Sebastian was a 'Gone Wrong Experiment' as Valentine would say, he only has five feelings. One, Mad. Two, Pissed off. Three, Angry. Four, Bitchy. And five, Dick."

"That makes no damn since-" That dick cut me off.

"It does, trust me." Then out of no where,

"Now your dressed are you hungry?" I nodded- I was tired of him already so.. and he lead me upstairs.

* * *

**I now i said it would be longer but... I am writing another chapter write now to make up for it!**

**(Complain about how short the chapter is please!)**

**~ I did not reread! tell me if you see any mistakes! ~**

**I love you guys!**

**~ Review**

**~ Follow**

**~ And Favorite!**

**~ KatLovessShadowHunters.**


End file.
